Love,Life,School
by Hyuuzu Namikaze
Summary: aku adalah Hinata Hyuga aku sekolah di konoha Senior High School aku menyukai pria bernama naruto uzumaki tapi ternyata saudaraku sendiri menyukainya Haruno Sakura .
1. Chapter 1

Love,Life,School

Namaku Hinata Hyuga , aku sekolah di Konoha Senior High School atau sering disebut dengan ini adalah taun pertamaku sekolah di KSHS semenjak lulus dari Konoha Junior High School . Aku sengaja sekolah disini agar sekolah ku sama dengan Saudaraku Haruno Sakura . Dia adalah saudara terdekatku semenjak kecil .

'Benarkah?benarkah Naruto Kun bersekolah disini juga?'Hinata bergumam dalam hatinya . Hinata memang sudah menyukai Naruto sejak masih bersekolah di JSHS . Naruto dan Hinata satu sekolah pada saat itu dan Hinata menyukainya sejak dari kecil , namun Naruto tak menyadari nya .

Konoha Senior High School adalah sekolah elit di Jepang , selain karna akademik sekolah ini juga terkenal akan prestasi-prestasi Ekstrakurikuler nya . Sangat sulit untuk masuk sekolah ini bagi Hinata karna factor ekonomi kehidupan keluarga Hinata sendiri yang sedang menipis . Beruntunglah Hinata adalah murid yang berprestasi sejak bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School Hinata selalu mendapatkan peringkat , karna itulah Hinata bisa masuk sekolah ini karna Beasiswa yang ia dapat .

Hinata memilih untuk mengikuti Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah , sedangkan Sakura lebih memilih untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan apapun ,karna dia sibuk untuk mengurusi adiknya selama ibunya pergi untuk bekerja ,selain itu jika ia mengikuti kegiatan pasti itu akan di bantah oleh nene Chio .

Senin 4 Mei 2014

Pagi yang cerah udara segar menyentuh kulit wanita Indigo berambut panjang berwarna lavender. Matanya yang indah terlihat sedang mencari Pita untuk dia berangkat ke sekolah .

" nee-chan apakah kau melihat Pita Biru ku yang ku letakan diatas kaca rias ku?" panggil wanita berambut Lavender itu

"aku tidak melihatnya Hinata coba kau cari lebih teliti" Ucap Hanabi membalas pertanyaan yang di berikan oleh adiknya Hinata .

"h-hai"

Setelah mencari nya beberapa saat akhirnya Pita yang ia cari ketemu juga .

'akhirnya setelah menunggu hari minggu selesai hari Senin datang juga' gumam Hinata . "Hinata-chan cepat turun sarapan sudah siap"

Hinata hanya tinggal berdua dengan kaka nya Hanabi karna mereka tidak mau tinggal di rumah nene-Chio lagi karna sudah pasti mereka merepotkan Nene-Chio ,ditambah lagi sekarang Sakura tinggal dirumah nene-Chio .

Hinata P.O.V

Hari sangat cerah Naruto kun . aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wajahmu lagi , melihat tawamu lagi . walaupun aku tau tawa yang kau beri bukanlah untukku . Naruto-kun , tunggu aku .

End P.O.V

Hinata segera turun untuk sarapan memenuhi permintaan kaka nya yang bawel satu ini .

"sarapan apa nee-chan?"

"sarapan Nasi Goreng yaa , Nee-chan lupa belum belanja gapapa kan?"

"gapapa kok nee-chan"

"nee-chan aku brangkat yaaa jaa-ne"

Hinata berangkat dengan sepeda yang setia menemani nya , ia brangkat dengan sangat riang dan gembira karna ia akan melihat sang pujaan hati di sekolah . saat sampai di sekolah tanpa ia sadari ,

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Love,Life,School Chap2

Hinata mengerem mendadak karena melihat sesosok wanita tengah memberhentikan dia adalah Haruno Sakura .

"Ohayou Hinata-chan"ucap Sakura dengan sumringah

"Ohayou Sakura-Chan , Kau ini gilaa kau memberhentikan sepedaku yang hamper saja menabrakmu baka"

"Gomen Hime ,ayo kita masuk kelas"

Hinata memparkirkan sepeda nya di dekat pohon beringin di Konoha High School , yang pastinya adalah tempat parkir Sepeda. Hinata masih terbayang bayang senyuman Naruto untuk pagi ini , hari ini memang membosankan bagi kebanyakan orang karna pastinya akan ada acara upacara bendera seperti biasa , namun tidak bagi Hinata hari Senin akan menjadi indah karna penantiannya semenjak hari jumat ke hari Senin untuk melihat sang pujaan hati , Naruto Uzumaki .

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan melalui koridor sekolah yang cukup menyeramkan bersama Sakura ,dan berpisah di depan kelas G yaitu kelas Sakura . Hinata berjalan sangat santai menuju kelasnya yang cukup ujung yaitu kelas A . Hinata pun memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitannya dia menengok kea rah jendela kelas C untuk mencari Naruto yang tidak ia lihat sedari tadi betapa kagetnya Hinata ketika sudah mencapai pintu kelas C melihat sesosok Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat Hinata celingak-celinguk di depan kelasnya . tambah lagi dengan sapaan Naruto yang membuat muka Hinata seketika menjadi kepiting rebus yang sudah merah sekali .

Hinata P.O.V

Loh kok kayanya Naruto kun ga keliatan ya?perasaan sepi banget kelasnya , padahal udah jam segini .

"Ohayou, lagi cari siapa?kelas aku baru datang 2 Orang" Ucap pria rambut pirang dekat dengan Gadis bermata Lavender tersebut .

"a-ano , gomen aku ga cari siapa-siapa kok" Hinata berlari kecil .

Ya ampun dari kapan Naruto-kun ada disitu?Kamisama aku malu banget nih , ini pertama kalinya aku disapa Naruto-kun . Pasti tadi muka aku udah kaya kepiting rebus abis liat muka Naruto-kun yang mendekat . Kamisama arigatou telah mengizinkan aku untuk bersapa dengan Naruto-kun tapi kalo gini caranya aku maluuu.

End P.O.V

.

.

.

.

.

Upacara telah selesai semua murid kembali ke kelas , namun biasanya murid kelas A,B,C biasanya diem diluar ini adalah kesempatan Hinata untuk melihat Naruto . Hinata keluar bersama Ino , Hinata memfokuskan pandangannya pada kelas C lebih tepatnya pada Naruto . Terlihat oleh Hinata , Naruto yang sedang memegang tangan Naruko oleh kedua tangan Naruto dan sedikit mengusap ngusap nya . Hinata sedikit kesal meskipun ia tahu bahwa Naruto sangat Dekat dengan para Wanita , Hinata geram dan mengucek tanganya

"awwww sakit tauuu, Hinata sadarrr kamu ngeremes tangan aku nih" ucap Ino meringis kesakitan

"A-ano gomen Ino-Chan aku ga sadar , Gomen" sedikit tersipu malu oleh tingkahnya sendiri

"iya gapapa,tapi traktir makan ya di kantin ntar"

"h-hai"

.

.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi tandanya untuk para siswa pulang Hinata masih sedikit geram dengan kejadian setelah upacara yang iya lihat tadi , namun Hinata mencoba untuk melupakan itu , dengan berharap Naruto-kun mengConfirm Facebook Hinata yang baru saja ia buat tadi malam dengan kaka nya .

Dilihat Hinata telah berdiri nya seorang gadis dipinggir sepeda nya itu , yaitu Haruno Sakura yang sudah jelas mau mengajak untuk bermain ke rumah nene-Chio dan membantunya untuk menjaga adiknya atau meminta untuk mengantarkan nya pulang,sudah tertebak oleh Hinata .

"ada apa?"

"ke rumah nene Chio yukk"

"gomen saku-Chan aku ada urusan jadi tidak bisa mampir dulu"

"yahh,baiklah tapi setidaknya antar aku pulang dengan sepedamu"

"h-hai baiklah"

"arigatou"

TBC

Cerita pertama bikin fanfic , maklum yak kalo chap pertama GJ mudah mudahan yang ini ngga, mkasih sebelumnya =))


	3. Chapter 3

Halloo jumpa lagi yaaa , ini Chap3 Love,Life,School Reviews nya jangan lupa yaa hehehe makasih sebelumnya =)).

Love, Life,School Chap3

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto #maafomchappertamalupa

Genre : Romance,Friendship

Rate : T

Warning : OOc ,Gaje, review jangan lupa , baca dulu aja

Hinata P.O.V

Aku pulang dan langsung masuk ke kamar ,melempar tas ku dan merebahkan badanku di kasur huwahhhhhhh Cape nya hari ini,ternyata Sakura bertambah berat tadi saja aku berat untuk mengayuh sepeda ku , untung saja rumah nene Chio dekat dari sekolah. Hari ini aku menunggu Facebook ku di confirm sama Naruto-Kun . Aku pun memutuskan untuk membuka laptop ku dan menjelajahi dunia Internet. Aku buka buka isi Facebook ku mulai dari pesan,pemberitahuan ,obrolan , pemberitahuan terus menerus seperti itu aku menunggu permintaan pertemananku pada Naruto-kun .

Jam tiga lebih empat menit sepuluh detik , akhirnya di confirm juga sama Naruto-kun,aku seneng banget sampe sampe aku teriak di kamar , untungnya nee-chan sedang pergi seminggu , jadi aku bebas dirumahhh , yeeee . Hari pertama aku di confirm sama Naruto-kun aku nge stalk Facebook dia ehh ternyata aku di Stalk balik , wah seneng banget . Sebagai terimakasih aku ngirim sesuatu ke Wall Facebook Naruto-kun , dan ternyata dia ngomentarin yang aku kirim ke wall dia .

End P.O.V

Setelah melihat kejadian di social media itu , Hinata langsung pergi ke rumah Nene Chio ,untuk menceritakan kejadian itu pada Sakura , memang Sakura itu adalah teman curhat yang baik bagi Hinata selain Sakura-chan adalah sodara Hinata , itu memudahkan Hinata untuk berbicara sesuka hatinya pada Sakura-chan .

Hinata mengayuh sepeda nya kencang sekali , sambil ia merasakan bahwa pipinya mulai merah , padahal ia hanya mendapatkan sebuah komentar dari Naruto-kun . Perasaan Hinata campur aduk hingga ia mengerem mendadak saat di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah Nene – chio .

"apa aku yakin akan menceritakan ini pada Sakura-chan?lagian belum tentu juga mood Sakura-chan sedang baik . karna jika tidak baik sama saja bohong dia hanya akan ber 'OH' ria saat aku menceritakan ini padanya" pikir Hinata chan saat dijalan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang lumayan gatal . Akhirnya Hinata chan memutuskan untuk tetap pergi ke rumah nene-Chio tanpa harus cerita pada Sakura chan , lagipula ini hanya hal sepele kan pikir Hinata .

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai rumah Nene-Chio Hinata bermain bersama adik Sakura . hingga pulang sore hari . nene chio berusaha untuk mencegah Hinata-chan untuk pulang karna ia sendiri dirumah , namun apa boleh buat Hinata Chan tidak membawa baju satupun terlebih besok sekolah dan dia juga tidak membawa peralatan untuk sekolah . Akhirnya nene Chio membiarkan Hinata untuk pulang dengan berat hati karna khawatir .

Hinata P.O.V

Aku pulang dari rumah nene Chio dengan memilih jalan memutar untuk melihat rumah Naruto kun terlebih dahulu ,dan berharap Naruto kun sedang berada diluar agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya .

Namun dugaan aku salah ternyata yang berada diluar adalah ayah Naruto-kun,ahhh Damn! Padahal aku sudah memilih jalan memutar , Aku pun meneruskan perjalanan ku menuju rumah .

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang kulakukan tadi a, aku buka laptopku , masuk facebook , melihat pesan , obrolan , pembereitahuan dll. Membosankan!

End P.O.V

Hinata pikir sekarang sangat menyebalkan terlebih kakak nya sedang tidak ada di rumah dan dia harus membersihkan,menyiapkan makanan,serta bangun dengan sendiri tanpa ada yang bantu . Satu kata dalam pikiran nya 'Menyebalkan' .

Hinata kembali mengobrak abrik isi Facebook miliknya , betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat obrolan ternyata Naruto sedang Online . sontak ia langsung mengirim pesan padanya dengan satu kata 'Hai' .

Hinata menunggu balasan dari Naruto namun ternyata Naruto sama sekali tidak membaca pesan yang ia kirim Kecewa memang itu yang ia rasakan .

.

.

.

.

Dalam hati Hinata ia terus berkata 'sudahlah Hinata jangan terlalu berharap tinggi,dia pun belum tentu menyukai mu Hinata'dalam batin Hinata terus berkata seperti itu .

Hinata P.O.V

Aku benci pagi ini , bangun dengan sendiri ditambah lagi tadi malam yang membuat aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karna menunngu balasan dari Naruto-kun , mengapa ia tidak membalasnya itu sangat menyebalkan , ahhhh ingin rasanya aku menggigit diriku sendiri namun aku tau itu pasti akan sangat terasa sakit , jadi aku urungkan niat ku itu .

End P.O.V

Hinata berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda yang biasa ia pakai , seperti biasa ia mencoba untuk kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk melihat ke arah kelas Naruto dengan curi curi pandang,dan berharap tidak ketauan oleh Naruto seperti kemarin . dilihatnya kelas Naruto sepi seperti kemarin , apa kelas ini selalu datang terlambat pikirnya . Namun ia berhasil dikagetkan oleh Naruto yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya sedari tadi

"mengintip lagi?" ujar pria berambut pirang itu , oow Hinata ketauan lagi deh .


End file.
